PAC-MAN Deluxe
PAC-MAN Deluxe '''is a PAC-MAN game made for many consoles. The game is a remake of the original PAC-MAN with more extra and new features. Features '''PAC-MAN Deluxe's new features consist of "PAC-MAN mode" which is a remake of all 256 levels of the original PAC-MAN with revamped textures and optional features. The second mode is a remake of MS. PAC-MAN called "MS. PAC-MAN mode" which is adjustable with new features aswell. The third mode is called "JR. PAC-MAN mode" which like the others, is a remake of JR. PAC-MAN with adjustable features. The fourth mode is "Online Mode" where you can play all three of the remade games online with 5 people. Each person will be able to choose a "PAC Person or ghost. Below are the choices of characters and ghosts PAC People *PAC-MAN *MS. PAC-MAN *JR. PAC-MAN Ghosts *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde Playable Characters PAC-MAN *'Speed - '''Average *'Power Pellet Time Limit - Average ''MS. PAC-MAN'' *'Speed - '''High *'Power Pellet Time Limit - '''Low ''JR. PAC-MAN'' *'Speed - '''Average *'Power Pellet Time Limit - '''Long Ghosts ''BLINKY'' *'Color - '''Red *'Ability - '''When near PAC-MAN he will stop in his tracks to chase him, ''PINKY'' *'Color - '''Pink *'Ability - '''Pinky will hang out in the top corners in the maze until PAC-MAN goes near her, she will stop and chase him. ''INKY'' *'Color '- Light Blue *'Ability - '''Inky acts just like Blinky, except he's not as fast. '''CLYDE *'Color - '''Orange *'Ability '- Clyde will wander around the maze and not directly chase PAC-MAN, he acts as an obstacle more than a threat. 'SUE' *'Color - Purple *'''Ability - '''Sue will hang out near the bottom corners of the maze and when PAC-MAN comes near she will chase him in short bursts of speed and then stop for 2 seconds for cool-down. ''KINKY'' *'Color - '''Yellow *'Ability - '''Kinky will combine with other ghosts to give them more power. He will not directly chase PAC-MAN. ''SPUNKY'' *'Color - '''Grey *'Ability '''- Spunky will appear in a corner of the maze asleep, but if PAC-MAN comes near, she will wake up and chase PAC-MAN at high speeds, although she's fast, she can't turn corners too fast giving the player enough time to escape before Spunky sleeps again. ''FUNKY'' *'Color - '''Aqua *'Ability - '''Funky will usually stick with Blinky when chasing PAC-MAN, but when being chased by Funky and Blinky, Funky will seperate from Blinky to try and trap PAC-MAN in a corner. ''TIM'' *'Color - '''Tan *'Ability - '''Tim will act with Clyde and randomly roam around the maze, except when PAC-MAN is near he will retreat to the area that PAC-MAN is heading in. ''ORSON'' *'Color - '''White *Orson doesn't appear in normal classic maze games, but will appear as a boss in Stage 256 as a final boss. Bosses B'LINKY - Blinky will appear as the final boss in "JR. PAC-MAN" he will try to kill JR. PAC-MAN for dating his daughter Yum-Yum. JR. PAC-MAN will defeat Blinky by dropping fruits on Blinky's head from a high area. Once defeated, JR. PAC-MAN will reunite with Yum-Yum. '''TOC-MAN - '''Toc-Man will appear as the final boss in "PAC-MAN" he is a robot version of PAC-MAN controlled by a white ghost named Orson. PAC-MAN will defeat Toc-Man by using Boost Platforms to roll into Toc-Man destroying him. After defeating Toc-Man, Orson will emerge from Toc-Man's remains and run away from PAC-MAN, PAC-MAN swallows a Power Pellet and eats Orson. '''MESMERELDA - '''Mesmerelda will appear as the final boss in "MS. PAC-MAN". Mesmerelda will create a maze for MS. PAC-MAN to play in, she will send in 4 ghosts (any 4 ghost listed above) to try and kill MS. PAC-MAN. While in the maze, MS. PAC-MAN must eat Pac-Dots in under a certain time limit. When the time limit is reached MS. PAC-MAN will spit the Pac-Dots into Mesmerelda, using them like bullets, and will take down Mesmerelda's health bar. After defeating Mesmerelda, PAC-MAN will be freed from a cage and he and MS. PAC-MAN run out of the maze. PAC-POINTS PAC-POINTS are the currency used in the game, PAC-POINTS are given when a player wins online matches. These points can be used to get skins for PAC-MAN, MS. PAC-MAN, or JR. PAC-MAN. They can also be used to get skins for mazes to make the mazes look for interesting. More things can be purchased, like tropies, and many more. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pac-Man (series) Category:Pac-Man Games